My Yugioh Encounter
by CrazyFanWriter0808
Summary: Okay this is based off the characters i made for myself and little sis. this is want i imagine for us if we were in the Yugioh world. Enjoy. rated t cuz im parinoid. ps there is no yaoi between seto and yugi Yuck not a fan of Rivalshipping
1. Prologue

I know I know. I should be working on Chosen By Ra. its coming to me slowly so don't fret i will update asap. this is a story my little sis inspired. i don't own yugioh or the name Maximum Ride. that was the name my little sis wanted. oh well on with the prologue of the story.

Prologue

Hi everyone, my name is Jennifer Jewett. I am a normal girl, well kind of. You see my sister and I are both infused with ancient spirits from Ancient Egypt. My sister's spirit is moody and will drift from good and evil depending on her moods. My spirit, I believe, was a warrior that served the Nameless Pharaoh at one point. Since I was into Duel Monsters and I wanted to learn everything I could about the game, I wrote the famed King of Games, Yugi Muto, that if I came to Domino City Japan if he could teach me the game. That is when my sister came in and asked if he said yes if she could tag along. She was still unsure about her spirit and its mood swings. I then put in my e-mail if my sister could come along as well. I signed it off and sent it. For us here in America it was close to Midnight but for Domino, Japan it had to be around noon. I refreshed my e-mail inbox and to my surprise that there was already a reply to my message. I opened it after getting an encouraging nod from my twin.

I mumbled the message to myself as a huge grin was smacked onto my face. Soon I read it aloud;

_Dear Jennifer,_

_My grandfather and I would love to teach you and your sister about the Heart of the Cards. Do you need a place to stay during your time in Domino? Turns out that your parents and my grandfather know each other, kind of weird, right? Weren't you one of the students that accompanied my grandfather to Egypt? Anyway my grandfather said that it was alright that you stay here if need be. See you soon hopefully._

_Sincerely,_

_Yugi Muto_

We glanced at each other and started to laugh happily. This was just too good to be true. I would get the chance to meet the King of Games and learn about the Heart of the Cards. This was also the chance I had been waiting for to ask Dr. Solomon Muto about the medallions I had found in the shadow of the Great Pyramid of Giza. If anyone knew anything about them it would be him.

Wait where are my manners? As I said earlier my name is Jennifer, call me Jen though. My sister is Maximum Ride Jewett; everyone calls her Max Ride though. As I also said earlier that we were twins, but we're not identical twins. She is about 5' 10'', with baby blue eyes and some long and freakishly colored hair. Her bangs are blond with the body of her hair black and pink tips with pink streaks. These colors are no joke and they are completely natural. Also her hair is long enough to touch the backs of her knees. Her features were soft and baby-like. I on the other hand am a different story. I am 5' with narrow, ruddy brown eyes and similar hair. Mine, though is not nearly as long, only to about mid-back, plus it had blond bangs, black body and bright blue tips. My features were sharp and always suspicious. Someone had to be, with my parents running the branch of Kaiba Corp. that resided in America you always have to be on your toes. Twice someone had tried to kidnap my sister and me. I am a black belt in karate and tai-quan-do though and as you can guess they didn't get very far. Soon I sprang from my chair and dashed to my parents' office, I needed an answer tonight. When I got there I heard the phone ring and my father pick up with his normal business greeting, "Hello, Jewett Residence. Richard Jewett speaking." I then heard my mother walk over thinking that maybe it was HQ. But soon I heard my dad exclaim in astonishment.

"Solomon Muto? Is that really you? It's been what 10 years since Trish and I have been in Japan. How are you and your grandson doing?"

"_It's me Rick, no need to worry. Yeah it's been around that long. Yugi was six when you brought your daughters over. We are doing fine. We were wondering if maybe your girls' could transfer here for awhile. It could be an interesting experience for them. They can stay with Yugi and me for the time over here. Doesn't Jen want to be an Archeo-Egyptologist when she is older? She can study under me for a while."_

"Solomon, Trish and I don't have a problem with that. Yes Jen does want to be one. I'm sure if you are willing to teach her she will be, without a doubt, willing to learn. I would really appreciate that." My dad stated with a smile before continuing. "The only thing is whether or not they will want to go."

As soon as my dad said this I knocked on the door and opened it a smidgeon. He gave me a motion that said 'Come on in". I walked in and looked at him with the cutest puppy dog eyes I could muster. I was trying to tell him I wanted to go without saying a word. He then chuckled before adding, "You know Solomon I don't think the girls not wanting to go is going to be a problem."

"_Why is that Rick?"_ I heard the elderly man ask through the phone.

My dad chuckled again because Max had joined me and we both knew puppy dog eyes were more capable on her. I kept up my pleading look as well so dad knew both of us wanted to go. "They both are in here giving me puppy dog eyes."

"_Ah now that is rather amusing. Especially with Jen, it's harder for her to look convincing with her more mature features. Anyway it is getting late over there and I'm sure it's time for the girls to be heading to bed so I will let you go. Good bye for now James."_

"Alright Solomon, I will talk to you later." With this he set the phone in the cradle before turning around to find that max and I had bolted out of the room. "Trish, where did the girls go?"

My mom giggled quietly before answering, "To their rooms for some reason. I have never seen them high tail it that fast."

Back in our room I was typing frantically. I wanted to send an email to Yugi saying that we would be coming to Domino. I still couldn't believe it. I quickly changed out of my normal attire which consisted of a red and black dueling deck box (or whatever they're called) on my left arm, a black arm band on my right arm, a pair of black, skin tight leather pants, a black, belly showing tank-top and a pair of black, women's combat boots. I threw on my pajamas which was a pair of red sweats and a tank that read 'I'm an All-American Gal' with the flag flying in the back ground. I shut down my pc and climbed into my, you guessed it, red and black bed. Once I was settled in bed I heard my dad knock on the door.

"Jen, you decent?" he asked politely slightly muffled because on the oak wood that was my door.

"Yeah Dad, come on in!" I slightly yelled back so he could hear me through the said door.

The door opened and my dad walked in smiling as he saw me in bed fidgeting with the only stuffed animal I had, a small stuffed horse that I had named Miracle after a terrible accident between my dad and a drunk driver. No one was killed, though the drunken woman had minor injuries and was charged with DUI and Child Endangerment because she had her little boy in the car. While Dad and I were in the Hospital for observation and for the injury report for the accident, I ended up having a broken collar bone where my dad's arm had pushed my pen into my chest. As a result the hospital staff gave me a "Bravery Award" as they called it. That award just so happened to be Miracle.

"Jen I have two tickets to Domino for you and Max. Your flight is scheduled to leave in a week and a day. Be sure you're packed with enough clothes to last you a week. Your mom will set you two up separate accounts in which you will receive a $500 allowance each month. To start you each will get $2,000 for food and more clothes. Tomorrow I will take care of your school transfer alright?"

I nodded as he spoke listening intently for I knew Max wouldn't. But when he spoke of the school transfer I looked up quickly. "Does that mean you are going to be driving Max and I to school tomorrow?" I asked cautiously, a habit I had picked up from people taking the wrong meaning of what I say.

My dad simply chuckled. "Yes Jen that does. It also means that tomorrow is your last day. Oh one more thing you and Max will be attending Domino High. They have uniforms and if you need to call me and maybe I can work something out alright?"

I nodded before yawning sleepily and lying back in my bed. "Night Dad, see you bright and early."

I saw him nod before exiting the room and closing my door after he flicked the lights off. I rolled over and dreamt about my soon to be changed life.


	2. Chapter 1: First Day in Domino

Me: okay for now on i will have my muse Yuni come out and have random moments before and after each chapter.

Yuni: -arms crossed and eyes narrowed- Jen i don't like this.

Me: -Shrugs- to bad youre the only one here right now so your stuck with me. can you do the disclaimer please? -puppy-dog eyes-

Yuni: -sighs- Fine. Jen (MightyenaChic1996) doesn't own Yugioh or its characters. she owns this plot and the twins and their spirits.

Me: -hugs Yuni- Thanks Yuni!

Yuni: -smiles- anything for you Hikari

* * *

Chapter 1: First day in Domino

Okay it has been a week since my dad said we could come to Domino and we are just now exited the plane that landed in Domino. As we walked down the hall into the main terminal, Max and I were bombarded by the Paparazzi. It didn't help that Yugi was probably here with his grandfather. In the far corner of the room I saw a smaller group of paparazzi surrounding somebody or somebody's. Out of the corner of my eye I saw the reporter who asked me who my sister and I were wearing.

"I am wearing All-American Leather and Max is wearing clothes from Shake-It-Up Chicago." I replied as I pushed through the crowd of walking cameras and tripods. (Okay this is an example of Jen's sense of humor. Not very bright but whatever.) As I neared the corner of the room the other cameras noticed us and tried to get up close. That is when my suspicions of whom it was they had surrounded were revealed as correct. I pushed to get us closer and as we did my medallion began to glow. This caused the cameras to back off a little and medallion started to pull me towards Yugi and his puzzle. When his puzzle and my medallion touched I whirled around blushing only to find the cameras frantically snapping shots. It was rare for me to show any emotion on a camera that wasn't hired. So this was a huge let down on my part. I quickly looked down and undid my ponytail allowing my bangs to hide my face. I was so embarrassed. The spirit of my medallion was just acting on her own trying to find the Pharaoh she once served.

Max leaned down and whispered in my ear. "Did your spirit decide to act out?" she then took into account the dark cherry blush. A knowing look appeared on her face before she smirked evilly. I glared at her before she stood to her full height and walked out the door violently shoving cameras out of the way on my conquest. When I finally made it past the cameras and out the doors I heaved a sigh and slumped my shoulders. I had just embarrassed myself in front of the cameras which would, without a doubt, post it on every internet site, in every paper, teen magazine, and punk magazine in the world. I looked sadly down at my medallion and it glowed before the spirit came out. Now mind you, I am the only one who can see her, well I'm the only living one. That is unless she takes over my body because then bright blue streaks run through my hair, I'm a bit taller and my eyes turn an amber color.

_"Jen, what on earth is wrong? You look like you're about to cry." _She looked at me with concerned amber eyes a tear falls down my face.

"You wouldn't understand. You are a spirit from Ancient Egypt. You wouldn't understand the need for an image that falsely depicts who you are. Besides even if I wanted to I couldn't be with him. He is the King of Games I am just a no good rookie. He is famous for his title; I am famous because my parents work right under the CEO himself. I'm nothing just another wannabe." I said looking to the east and to the rising sun. More tears streamed down my face as a hand took mine and I nearly jumped out of my skin.

"What the hell! Why did you sneak up on me?" I looked to my right and found Yugi looking down at me slightly he was just barely taller than me.

"I had no intention of scaring you Jen." He said with a gentle smile and kind, understanding eyes. "I saw the sun gleam off your face and it revealed that you had been crying. I got Grandpa and your sister keeping the cameras inside. Are you alright?"

I smiled and calmed instantly. His hand refused to leave mine and I didn't want it to go. "Yea I'm fine. Just thinking about home and the tearful goodbyes my friends gave me. But they understood that this was a once in a life time chance to come here under these circumstances." I stretched the truth a bit. I was so-so. I couldn't be with the man I wanted to be with, and my parents were thinking about betrothing me to Seto Kaiba.

"Well come on Jen! You and I have a lot to discuss once we get home Grandpa will lose the press and come home as well." I nodded and smiled brightly before a bright flash interrupted the moment.

Behind us was a camera and he had just taken a picture of Yugi and I holding hands and me smiling for the first time on camera. In order to save the last shred of reputation I had, I had my face go blank and I swiped the camera out of his hands. I looked at the picture and gave the guy back his camera without deleting it. The sun had completely blacked out my and Yugi's face, though Yugi's hair betrayed who he was. I turned and faced the rising sun again and smiled as the rays touched my skin. I felt Yugi take my hand again and pull me towards the Game Shop. When we arrived and got inside Yugi immediately called Mr. Muto and within minutes Max and he had joined Yugi in their humble abode. It was small but comfortable. I sat down on the couch and rested my head back. Within minutes I was out like a light. Instead of re-living the accident I found myself in my soul room. I walked to the open door and walked out. What I saw next surprised me; there was another door across the hall of my mind. I knocked and the spirit of my medallion answered.

"Ah, Jen how nice to see you. I like your hair better out of the braid." The spirit in front of me looked almost identical to me. Her hair was down to the floor and seemingly defied gravity. She had blond bangs, with black and blue streaks; it was also tipped in blue. She stood roughly at 5' 3''. She was clearly Egyptian and had hard amber eyes. The way she stood, rigid and poised, reminded me of a lioness about to pounce.

"Hello spirit. May I ask what your name is? And who you are, and why you chose me? Also what was the glow and pull thing the medallion did?" I blurted out before I slapped a hand over my mouth and gave a muffled apology.

The spirit in front of me merely chuckled and invited me into her soul room. I looked around and saw that the walls were covered in duel monster warriors, dragons, and magicians, as well as weapons from different eras and cultures. "Don't worry Jen. You deserve answers to your questions and more, your own deck designed by yours truly." She handed me said deck and I gawked. It was an even balance between weak monsters, strong monsters, spells and traps.

"I call it Mystic Flame of the Dragon's Heart." She chuckled again at my expression. "Now on to other matters; my name is Ankunan. I was a body guard to the Nameless Pharaoh. Also to a princess given to him by a far away kingdom. Her name was Neytiri she was quite beautiful she was also rather moody around me. I think it was because the Pharaoh loved me and showed more affection to me than her. I am 19 years old and I was born in Lower Egypt. I chose you because you are my reincarnation and are a girl after my own heart. In order to save The Pharaoh I gave up my life and the life of my unborn child. The Pharaoh and I fell in love and had a secret romance. No one knew I was pregnant. But before that I got matching medallions and put a tracking spell on them before giving one to Neytiri. When I bound my soul to my medallion I ended up binding Neytiri's to hers." We were buried in the same tomb and it was then it was found that I was pregnant with the Pharaoh's child. The child was mummified alongside me and I was moved into a tomb that would be next to the Pharaoh's. In the moving process of my and Neytiri's bodies the medallions were forgotten and the tomb diggers were trapped in our tomb for the medallions are the key to finding our lost tomb." She sighed and looked down. "I never got to see my baby. The pull was a result of my and the Pharaoh's energy mixing once again."

I set a hand gently down on her shoulder and she smiled solemnly at me. "Maybe the love the Pharaoh and I shared will be passed on to you and Yugi."

"Aku', I can call you that right?" she nodded and I continued. "Aku' I would really love that. More than I can say really." I smiled brightly before looking at my watch. "Oh no! I should be getting back!"

She nodded and I felt myself be pulled back into my body. I woke up to find myself on a bed that I sure as hell didn't fall asleep on. I was also covered up and cradling the sheets in my arms. I looked up and saw Yugi scribbling something down before he left the room. I got up and looked in my hand and inside was the deck Aku' gave me. I slipped it into the card box on my arm and walked over to the desk. I found a note from Yugi stating he was heading up to the store for some snacks and sheets for Max and me.

* * *

Me: Well what'cha think? review and tell me. i will take a degree of criticism.

Yuni: -slumps in her chair- Thank Ra that is over. Hikari please don't do that to me again.

Me: but your my Yami. what if someone hurts me?

Yuni:-sits up and glares around the room- anyone that hurts my Hikari gets a one way ticket to the Shadow realm Got it?

Me: Yuni don't be mean. -pouts- i don't want my readers scared off.

Yuni: -shrugs- i will do anything to protect you Hikari you know that.

Both: read and review please!


	3. Chapter 2: the First Duel

Me: Yay new Chappie -does happy dance-

Yuni:-sarcastically- Hooray for you. When do you plan on entering seto and the others?

Me:-stops dancing- next chapter you gotta remember that Seto is the boss of my character's parents. now would you do the disclaimer before you make me ruin it for everyone? -glares and puts my hands on my hips-

Yuni: -glares back- no

Takashi: walks in- looks like the glaring pair is at it again Jen doesn't own Yugioh or its characters only this plot and her OC's

* * *

Chapter 2 First Duel to the Rest of my Life

I decided that it would be best if I went out to the store and buy some more clothes for myself. I had enough to last me a week because Max wanted to bring half of her wardrobe, which in turn, led me to have to share my suitcase with her. I grabbed my wallet from out of my suitcase and went out after I was certain I had my cards and medallion. I stopped at an old army ware store where I bought a few pairs of camouflage pants and a new pair of tan combat boots. While I was there a knife caught my attention and I made a mental note to myself to check up on it late. The handle was a glossy black and had an unusual pattern on it. The blade was a shiny metal; I would expect titanium, from the dark coloring of the metal. The blade was slightly curved back to ensure the cleanness of the cut. The knife itself wasn't badly priced, although I would have expected it to be worth more. It cost close to 12,000 yen, which was approximately 150 U.S. dollars. I soon left the store set on buying some comfy clothes since I mainly brought my leather. I entered the clothes store and bought what I needed. Soon I left carrying a few bags when I was pulled into a nearby alley. The man had me around my throat and I could feel him tightening his grip. I didn't register my surroundings or who may have been watching as I flipped the man over and ripped my throat for his groping hands. Mind you I did this without once letting go of my bags. I ran out of the darkening alley and ran towards the game shop. Completely ignoring my sister and Solomon's questioning look I ran upstairs threw my bags at my black suitcase and went into the bathroom connected to the hall. I shut and locked the lightly-colored door and looked into the mirror. Around my neck was a large angry bruise. It had gone from mere red to black and blue and brown. I noticed that the bruise looked to be the same size of the man's calloused hands. I flicked the light switch plunging the room into darkness before I unlocked and opened the door. I peeked out and saw that Yugi had returned carrying a couple bags in his hands I hurried over to my suit case and put on a collar I had found. It was a deep blue and leathery. It was also big enough to cover the bruise all the way around my neck. I noticed that Aku' had decided to come out and stare at me, like I didn't have enough eyes on me. I turned around and found Yugi at the top of the stairs with his arms crossed.

'_Crap! He must have past the alley as I flipped the man.'_ "Uh… hi Yugi. What's up?" I said calmly as I could.

"I don't know what happened back there Jen," he stepped closer to me and dropped his voice to a whisper. "But I want to help in anyway I can." His amethyst eyes bore into my azure ones and I fiddled with my chocker nervously.

'_Why am I so nervous? I haven't been this nervous because of a person since – well never!' _I thought desperately as he noticed the belt around my neck. He walked closer and I desperately tried to step back but I ended up tripping over my things. My hands shot out trying to grip the walls or something to prevent my fall. Yugi caught my hand and pulled me into his chest. Even he was a smidgeon taller then me. I felt his hand cradle my chin as his other went to work undoing the belt's fastenings. I gulped and looked away. I felt the belt slide of my neck and I struggled to repress the blush that wanted to make its way onto my cheeks. I heard him barely gasp as the angry bruise came to view. His gentle amethyst switched to flashing and angry crimson as the spirit of the puzzle came out to play. My yami came out to defend me. My hair grew out and billowed behind me in a wave of black and bright blue. I grew an inch or so and my not-so-mature features matured. I looked at the two and I saw Yugi I his spirit form and I knew I was in mine. We had been cast out of our bodies by our yamis. Yugi and I looked at each other and then turned to the ensuing scene. The Pharaoh was wide eyed and Aku' had a slight blush on her cheeks. I knew the pharaoh recognized Aku' but he didn't know where. Then Aku' spoke gently and with a small smile, "Hello again my Pharaoh and love."

This seemingly broke the Pharaoh out of his trance. "Aku' but you died along with the baby. How?" Aku' quietly giggled and motioned for all four of us to enter the nearest room; Yugi's.

Aku sat the Pharaoh down on the bed before she took a seat next to him and took his hand. "Before I was run through I bound my soul to the medallion that I wore around my neck I asked the gods to allow me to find our reincarnations, no matter how many millennia passed, so they could have the life we did not get to have. The baby's soul resides inside the medallion as well. I can only pray that the love we shared will be passed down to our reincarnates for some bonds can go beyond the rules of time." A few tears escaped from her eyes and the pharaoh with his free hand wiped them away.

"When I tried to go to the after life the gods said my time on earth wasn't finished. They said a love of old was searching for me and would be the key to unlocking my memories." He kissed her gently and I felt it as well as her who immediately kissed back. He soon broke it off and looked deep into her eyes. "I understand now. And I would like it if our reincarnates and hikaris fell in love or realize the love that has been between them for over the millennia." They both smiled and looked at us both of whom had a dark blush on our faces. They looked at us curiously and I was the first to find my voice. "I felt the kiss, the entire thing." Yugi then nodded stating that he had felt the same. Our yamis blushed slightly and disappeared, leaving Yugi and I in an awkward situation. Yugi and I were still blushing and he leaned over and captured my lips in an unsure kiss. I leaned into him and he grew more confident and pressed a little harder and held my cheek. I broke the kiss in order to lean into his touch, it was irresistible. I was addicted from the very start and I couldn't help but crave it.

"Yugi, do you want to try..." I looked down with a slight blush.

"Try being us? I do want to try but only if you're willing." I smiled and nodded before we heard a knock on the door. "Jen our uniforms arrived come on out and get yours." I sighed as my sister had ruined the adorable little moment I had and I opened the door and a bag was tossed in my face. I left the room and went into the nearby bathroom to try it on. Afterwards, I shut and locked the door.

~~Yugi POV~~

I got up and waited by the entrance to my room with bated breath. I knew what the uniforms looked like, but I didn't know how Jen was going to react. Her sister, Max was standing beside me with her uniform on her and an evil smirk on her face. She knew how Jen was going to react to the uniform and I deduced it wasn't going to be good. My suspicions were proven correct as a yell shook the house.

~~Normal POV~~

I opened the bag in order to try on the uniform. The first thing I saw was PINK. It was the one color I despised and I did my best to avoid it. I then moved the shirt and jacket to the side only to find what I hated most; a skirt, a short one at that. Finally I erupted in a yell that shook the whole house.

"Hell NO! There is no way in HELL I am wearing a skirt and pink at once. There is no Fucking way!" I threw the clothes back into the bag when I heard Solomon shout something about school.

Grumbling to myself I stripped out of my black sweats and t-shirt before putting on the disgusting uniform. Unlocking the door, I opened it violently I stalked down the stairs fuming leaving a laughing Max and very confused Yugi in my wake. They soon followed and were handed their bags before they followed me out the kitchen door. Yugi caught up to me and brushed my arm gently and I calmed immediately. One good thing about such a fleeting touch was that it could easily be mistaken for an accident. Yugi then began to whisper quietly to me as we passed starring people and cameras.

"Jen do you really hate skirts and pink that much?" I shot him a slight glare that said 'do you really have to ask?' he cleared his throat before whispering to me again. "I was just asking because they look really nice on you."

I blushed and Max came up behind us before saying, "I have tried that for years. At least now she has to wear them so she won't get in trouble." I shot a glare back at her and we passed another alley similar to the one I was nearly kidnapped in.

"Well, well, well what do we have here?" one of the men asked circling around to try and separate me from the group. Other men appeared from the darkness and Yugi grasped my arm trying to keep us together. Soon an older man emerged from the dark and my mind went blank with fear. It was my stalker, he had attacked me many times before but he had actually followed me to Japan. "Jennifer I'm hurt. You moved away from me and didn't tell me." The man walked foreword his deep green eye alight with lust. He motioned for his goons to grab me and Yugi pulled me tight to his chest. "Who are you and what do you want with Jen?" Yugi demanded, tightening his hold around me as the goons closed in. I don't know where Max had run off to but I didn't blame her. I would have too but my body was paralyzed in fear.

The man chuckled darkly. "Why do you care boy she and I are dating so what does it matter what I want of her." This comment ripped me from my state and filled me up with rage. "WHAT DID YOU SAY YOU FUCKING BASTARD? YOU ARE SICK MINDED AND MAKE ME SICK!" I immediately quite my voice because I can saw Yugi wince at my volume out of the corner of my eye. "I have never dated you and I never will. Get that through your thick sick skull." He then growled in anger and grabbed my hair. He pulled harshly and ripped me out of Yugi's arms. I landed on my knees before him tears threatening to pour out because of the pain. I desperately held my hair and whimpered pathetically. It was loud enough for Yugi, the man and I to hear it. Soon I heard Yugi speak up. "I challenge you sir to a duel. You win you get one kiss from Jen and if I win Jen goes free, unharmed and you must never follow her again. Do we have an agreement?" the man chuckled darkly and pushed me over to one of his goons. The two dueled for about fifteen minutes before Yugi used his Dark Magician to finish off the man's life points. "You know the stakes you release Jenny and never follow her again. If I get one whisper you are still stalking her there will be a penalty game, understood?" the man nodded his head fearfully and took off, quickly followed by his goons.

I ran up and hugged Yugi tightly and tears began to stream down my face. "Thank you Yugi. Thank you so much. I was terrified." He just held me to his chest and rubbed my back comfortingly. Soon I sniffled slightly and he cradled my chin and pulled my face toward his. "I would never let anyone hurt you Jenny." With that said he brought his lips to mine in a chaste kiss. We turned from the alley and continued on our way to school. When we finally arrived many of the students turned and gasped as they saw me walk through the gates. Many if not all the guys looked at me lustfully. I didn't mind it until a guy, a rather large guy, came and stepped between us. Now was my time to shine and stand up for Yugi as he was thrown to the side.

"Now what's a cute girl like you hanging with a wimp runt like him?" the larger teen asked. I heard Yugi pipe up from behind the large boy. "Ushio leave her, us, alone alright." The teen, Ushio turned and growled at the teen. "Shut it runt or I will have to beat you again today. And don't forget you still owe me 400 yen." This was the final straw for me.

"Ushio! To answer your question your question it's because I want to 'hang' with him." I smirked as he turned and glared at me. "Also if you touch him in a violent manner I will be forced to rip your arms off." It was my turn to glare as he whipped around to punch the now standing Yugi. Before he could do so I grabbed the arm he had pulled back and yanked him hard; pulling him quickly over my back and shoulder, face first into the concrete. "I said what I meant and meant what I said. Now leave us alone." With this I stalked into the classroom with Yugi following behind. I entered my homeroom class and found Max and a couple of other students all sitting down.

* * *

Takashi: the other two were forced a part by the powwer of sugar. those two have been fighting a lot recently i wonder why

Yuni: because i am being stubborn and a sore loser. -deflats- Hikari I'm sorry please forgive me?

Me: No! you promised me someting and you didn't fulfill it this is your own fault. everyone please review bye!


End file.
